


Pizazz

by mmmelmoth



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Banter, Comfort, F/M, Gen, I just want JJ to be comforted okay, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, Lovers to Friends, Post-Season/Series 01, so far this is just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmelmoth/pseuds/mmmelmoth
Summary: JJ takes home a girl from a party only to realise they're not entirely on the same page.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)&Original Female Character(s), Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 18





	Pizazz

“So, when are you going back?” JJ stretched out on the bed like he owned the place, which Rachel knew for a fact he did not. It belonged to his friend, who was missing at sea, whose father had turned out to be dead after also having been missing at sea for a long time. That’s what she remembered from making conversation last night. Before they ended up here.

“Why do you think I’m going back?” Rachel stayed nestled into the sheets, air between them.

“You’re a tourist. When are you going home?”

“… I’m not.” Rachel sat up against the wall. “I moved here a week ago with my dad.”

JJ’s face fell. He moved to face her and ruffled his hair. “Oh.”

“What’s _oh_ about this?”

“I just… I thought you were a tourist, that’s all. Where do you live?” JJ recovered, and a smile twitched nervously on his lips. _No pogue-on-pogue-macking_. Was that what upset him? Or was it the fact that he might accidentally cross this girl’s path every so often after what had been intended as a normal one-night-stand?

“In a shack by the marsh. Nothing too pretty. Dad upgraded from a shitty-paying truck-maintenance job in East Lake to a shitty-paying boat-maintenance job out here.”

JJ cursed his own stupidity, for not asking last night. He knew all about her graduating high school and sneaking out to surf and helping out at her local shelter. It had been going too well, so he’d just gone with the assumption that had suited him best.

“No place like the OBX.” He wistfully agreed and tucked a strand of her chin-length cedar colored hair behind her ears. She didn’t flinch, but also turned her cheek when he leaned in for a kiss. It came back to him how she hadn’t been much of a kisser last night, either. Still the best thing that had happened to him in a while, though.

“Hey, I know you were looking for something non-commital. You don’t have to be all sweet.” She reminded him and smiled. Why out of all things would she smile?

“I never said that.” JJ instantly responded, then rowed back: “But yes.”

Rachel grabbed her shirt from the floor and started getting dressed. Instinctively, JJ lunged to take her wrist. Playfully, he looked up at her from where he was lying on his stomach. “You were probably looking for the same. But look… if you live here now, we could be friends. Maybe.”

She turned, laughing. “How charming. I’ll think about it. And… no.”

“No what?” Letting go of her wrist, JJ sat up once more. Did she want space? He couldn’t tell. Just to be safe, he backed away a little.

“No, I wasn’t looking for a one-night-stand.” JJ’s mind started racing with confusion as she continued: “You just looked lonely, like you could use some consolation –“

“You slept with me out of pity?” He interrupted indignantly. That would be a first.

“Don’t put it that way. Don’t get all flustered.”

“Then how would you put it?”

“We got along well. I went home with you.”

“Then what were you looking for?” JJ pressed, and Rachel threw up her hands, “I don’t know. Nothing. I’m not the person to go to parties looking for someone to hook up with. I don’t feel that type of attraction.”

Her words took a second to sink in. “Wait, you don’t think I’m attractive?”

Exasperated, Rachel sat back down on the bed. “I think you’re pretty. Stop taking this the wrong way.”

“What way am I supposed to take it?”

“I was coming out to you, dumbass. Not insulting you. I’m asexual.” Before he could ask all the questions she was all too familiar with, she explained: “And that doesn’t mean I can’t have a good time sleeping with someone! It just means I don’t feel sexual attraction. You okay?”

JJ was ruffling his hair again. “Yeah. This hasn’t happened to me before.”

“It’s not the end of the world.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He studied her in her loose orange t-shirt. She was his usual type. On the outside at least. “Hey, let’s get breakfast.”

“Sure.” Rachel put on a pair of high-waisted shorts and followed him out of the door.

There were people in the kitchen already. Not just any people. JJ just shuffled around them, saying: “Kie, Pope, this is Ray.”

The two looked up at Rachel, visibly puzzled. “Nice to meet you.” Pope finally brought out, and Kie followed with a slow “…Hello.” Rachel, now Ray, briefly raised her hand to return the greeting.

JJ threw her a bottle of orange juice and turned to his friends. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Pope said at the same time that Kie mused: “You don’t usually introduce us to…”

With pursed lips and a shrug, JJ handed Rachel a glass, and put his own down on the table.

“It’s okay. We’re going to be friends.” Rachel chimed in and poured some juice. Kie raised her eyebrow at Pope, questioning whatever that supposed to mean. After a minute in silence, they got up and disappeared with a “See ya”.

“When did I become Ray?” Rachel asked with a smirk.

“Rachel’s not a pogue name. I just gave you some pizazz, you’re welcome.”

“It has a nice ring to it. Maybe I’ll keep your pizazz.”

“You better.”


End file.
